Sand falls down from the tower
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Jenny Humphrey was banished six months ago..but she never made it to her mother's home in Hudson..so what happened. Chuck plays a big role later on in this story. Trigger warning.


An: 1st off trigger warning. 2nd off no promises when this will be updated

Chapter 1:

**Six months ago- Jenny**

Jenny Humphrey just got off the train in Hudson. Her mother was supposed to meet her there but she was late. So Jenny decided to gather her things and walk over to the ticket booth to get out of the nightly cold wind. As she sat her stuff down, she felt a hand, sweep around her and cover her mouth with a cloth. She woke up a few days later, trapped in a bedroom. As she ran for the door, she was yanked back. She looked down to see her feet purple from the chain locks that were put upon her. She tried screaming but no one seemed to hear her cries.

"I have to go pee," Jenny yelled, hoping for someone to answer her.

"There is a bucket in that corner for you," a voice said. "you are drinking out of it as well'

"eww," Jenny yelled.

She didn't realize what she said was consider punishable. After all she didn't know where she was. However, she felt very differently about what she said. When a man opened up the door, just enough to get through closed it again and walked towards her. As he walked towards her, she could see the rage in his face. When he got closure to her, she heard an unzipping sound and was pushed near the ground.

"Come on take it," the man whispered "take it all."

Jenny didn't want to but he was too strong for her and she had to follow through with his demand.

She didn't know what was going on but she was now afraid for her life.

**Six months ago- Back at the train station**

Jenny's mom, Heather, had completely forgot about picking up her daughter today from the train station until Dan texted her asking if Jenny was safe. So after three hours of being late, she drove as fast as possible to the train station. No one was there expect the ticket booth person and three bags of luggage. Heather walked over to the luggage and scanned the bags for identification. She couldn't find any. Her hand twists and turned throughout the edges to find one. There wasn't any.

"Excuse me miss but would you like me to help you with those," a male train station worker asked.

"I'm trying to figure out if they are my daughters," Heather said. "I was supposed to meet her three hours ago.

"If she is tall, thin, cannot be over the age of 17 with blonde hair and raccoon makeup, well I saw her standing near them about two and a half hours ago, but when I came by ten minutes later, she was gone." The worker said.

"Thanks," Heather said.

"No problem" the worker said as he went on his way

Heather couldn't believe it. Her daughter was gone and it was all her fault. If she didn't mess up the day she was supposed to get Jenny this would have never happened.

**A week later- Jenny-**

Jenny felt as the mysterious voice ripped her clothes off her body. She heard the tear of the fabric. It made her sick. All her hard work got destroyed. She than felt a sharp pain in her groin region, that made her want to cry. Each time she would try, the man would pull on her hair and tell her to shut up.

**A week later- Heather and Dan**

Dan was sitting at the kitchen table of the loft when he got a phone call. He wasn't close to his mother. So he assumed it was just Jenny calling to say that she was alright.

"Dan," heather said to her son, "have you heard from Jenny"

"What do you mean heard of, she's living with you," Dan said, he was trying so hard not to be made at his mom.

Heather didn't want to tell her son this but it was his little sister after all. He was going find out eventually and she rather be the person to tell him this news.

"somehow I got a different time for her train that she was supposed to be there for and well if you didn't text me, I wouldn't have gone to the train station," heather said, "so I went to the train station and her bags were sitting there but no one had seen her in hours. "

"Wait, did someone kidnap her," Dan asked.

"I'm not sure but it's been a week and I haven't heard from her," Heather said, "and yes I filled a police report. I just haven't told your dad yet."

"Why not," Dan asked.

"It's complicated," heather said.

"No it's not," Dan responded

Heather thought about what her son was saying to her. He's right, it's their daughter not her daughter. He has every right to no.

**Back to Jenny**

She was beginning to feel weak. She was rarely given access to food and clean water. If she was lucky, he would accidently forget a glass of water or whiskey on his night stand, but it was usually empty, to were all she could do was lick the glass in hopes that she would taste liquid.

She hadn't taken notice of it before but the more times he came in the more times she was able to identify who it was. The whiskey had confirmed that she is in the grasp of a bass-full demon and we aren't talking about Chuck.

**Later that night- Dan, Lilly and Rufus**

Dan made sure his dad did not make any plans with Lilly for any reason. He needed to talk to him and it was urgent. As Dan reached the Van Der Woosen penthouse were his dad was living with his second wife Lilly. He quickly got off the elevator and went into the living room. There was Rufus and lilly sitting hand and hand with each other.

"Dad, we need to talk about Jenny," Dan said.

"What about, she is at her mother's," Rufus said.

"No she isn't," Dan said.

"Yes, she is," Rufus said, "she took the train there remember."

"Dad, mom went to pick up Jenny from the train station last week and she was missing." Dan said, "Her stuff was there but she wasn't, according to mom."

Rufus just looked at his son. He let his daughter move in with her mother and she was kidnapped before she even reached her mother's doorsteps. He should have never let her go. As he felt Lilly's hands wrap around his arm and hold him tightly, he was feeling drops of water fall upon his face. He soon began to let out a yowl of pain and confusion. He didn't know what to do now.

An: hope the format wasn't too confusing for you. Please **review** and tell me what you think.


End file.
